Silence
by Canelle
Summary: une petite fic, sur Sasuke, qui cherche à se reposer tranquillment dans une chambre d'hopital.


Bonjour à tous ! désolée pour le très long silence, et pour ne pas travailler sur mes fics inachevée. Je Vais m'y remettre, promis. En attendant, juste une petite fic très courte. Une idée comme ça. Bonne lecture.   
  
Et merci à ceux qui ont reviewé mes autres fics, je vais m'y remettre !  
  
//les pensée de Sasuke//  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Silence.   
  
Ce détail frappa Sasuke. La pièce était silencieuse, avec de temps en temps le bruit des tissus qui se froissent, de bouteilles et de tubes qui s'entrechoquent. Mais l'atmosphère était paisible. Sasuke se détendit progressivement. La journée avait été difficile, et ce calme le soulageait.  
  
Depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'hopital, quelques jours auparavant, ses journées avaient été infernales. Dès que les visites avaient été autorisée, tout le monde était venu le voir…. Et surtout les filles. Sakura, Ino, Tenten…Et bien d'autres. Il y en avait toujours au moins une ou deux dans sa chambre. Et c'était pénible. Quand il y en avait deux, elles se querellaient, quand il y en avait une, elle lui parlait, ce qui était encore pire. Et le tout avec leur voix stridente et aigue.//Ces filles n'ont rien de mieux à faire ? elles ont un travail, des missions, comment peuvent-elles trouver assez de temps libre pour passer des heures à l'e**der ?// Au moins, le soir, les visites sont interdites, et Sasuke peut enfin se reposer et tenter de se remettre de son opération… . Du moins avant que les infirmières ne viennent l'abrutir de leur bavardage.  
  
Ce soir, quand Sasuke avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir devant l'infirmière, il s'était raidi, près à un déluge de parole, et avait fermé les yeux, feignant le sommeil. Mais l'infirmière restait silencieuse, changeant les remèdes et les perfusions sans le réveiller. Qui était-ce ?  
  
// Ah ! c'est peut-être un infirmier !  
Non, c'est l'odeur d'une femme, mais elle n'est pas parfumée. Heureusement. ça me donne mal au crane, ces parfums lourds et agressifs dont s'aspergent les filles qui le visite.  
Qui est-ce ? c'est une nouvelle ?//  
  
N'y tenant plus, Sasuke pris le risque d'ouvrir les yeux . Il ne vit qu'une blouse blanche et de fins cheveux sombre. Elle lui tournait le dos pendant qu'elle s'occupait de renouveler les médicaments. La voix de l'infirmière le fit sursauter.  
"Oh, je suis désolée, Uchiha-san, je vous ai réveillée."  
//Elle a une petite voix, toute douce, un peu grave. C'est agréable. …mais comment as-t-elle su que j'avais ouvert les yeux ?//  
  
La jeune femme fournit la réponse en se retournant : deux yeux d'un blanc laiteux. Le byakugan. Sasuke comprit :" Hinata-san ? "  
Hinata : "Oui, c'est moi. Je suis entrée aujourd'hui dans ce service. Comment vous sentez-vous ? "  
  
Sasuke resta sans voix un moment.   
//Hyuga Hinata, héritière du clan Hyuga, infirmière dans un hopital ?   
Ne devrait-elle pas être en charge des missions les plus délicates, comme moi? //  
  
Sasuke : " Tu étais devenu Genin la même année que moi, non ? Pourquoi es-tu maintenant dans un hôpital ? "  
Hinata : " Je..je suis devenu Chunin il y a deux ans, et j'ai suivi des formations médicales...Et l'Hokage m'a autorisée à me retirer du service actif pour travailler à l'accueil hospitalier des shinobi. "  
  
En y reflechissant bien, Sasuke se dit que la jeune femme devant lui était sans doute plus à sa place à l'hopital que sur un champ de bataille. Elle avait l'air sereine, plus qu'il y a quelques années.  
  
Hinata : " Uchiha-san, vous avez l'air fatigué. Arrivez-vous à bien dormir ? "  
Sasuke : "Je dors bien. "  
//Mais il y a ces damnées visites ! //  
  
Hinata : " Quelque chose vous empeche de vous reposer, non ? vous avez l'air contrarié. Vous avez encore mal ? "  
Sasuke : "les visites. "   
  
Hinata sembla surprise. Puis elle comprit : "Oh, les visiteurs vous empêchent de vous reposer ? si vous le souhaitez, je peux restreindre le nombre de visiteurs… "  
Sasuke : " Tu peux les supprimer ? je ne veux pas de visite. "  
Il n'y a personne que j'ai envie de voir.  
Hinata : " si vous voulez. Je suis de garde ce soir, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin. "  
  
Après avoir ramassé ses bouteilles de désinfectant, Hinata se dirigea vers la porte. Sasuke ressenti comme un petit pincement au cœur, incompréhensible. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose..  
  
Sasuke : " Hinata-san. "  
Hinata : " Oui ? "  
Sasuke : " Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. "  
Hinata sourit avec douceur : "D'accord.Bonsoir, Sasuke-san "  
  
Après son départ, Sasuke referma les yeux, apaisé. En glissant dans le sommeil, une idée etrange l'effleura.  
  
L'épouser.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Voila, fini! Si j'ai une idée, je ferais une suite.  
  



End file.
